


Beg. Scream. Curse. Cry.

by ouigeneral



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blood, Blow Jobs, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Consensual Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Consent, First Order, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Violence, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, not very nice, slave outfit, the First Order aren’t nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouigeneral/pseuds/ouigeneral
Summary: Ben Solo (~20 y/o) is captured by the First Order when they take a rebel base. As a prisoner of the First Order, he’s used as a form of entertainment (especially Brendol Hux). Armitage Hux (~23 y/o) doesn’t agree with this.Stay tuned for eventual retribution but it’s a bumpy ride along the way!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Brendol Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big yikes. Didn’t know if I wanted to write this one but the idea has been at the back of my head for a while. 
> 
> Not so much in this chapter but in proceeding chapters TW Blood, non-con and violence.

Marching down the grey holosteel halls, Ben had no idea where he was going. Stormtroopers on each side of him, one in front and one behind too. He was tired of fighting, tired of trying to run. Cuffs round his wrists and at least four blasters pointed at him at any time, he knew it would be best if he just carried on walking down that hall and then try to work out something once he got to wherever he was going.

He knew he was on a first order ship. He was pretty sure he was. The stormtroopers and people dressed in first order uniforms were a clue. But still, last thing he remembered was the first order attacking the rebel base. Seeing his friends fleeing, getting shot, seeing them die in his arms. The base, his home, on fire. The Falcon on fire. His whole life, up in flames. He’d tried to help, using the force to deflect blaster shots, some with his lightsaber, some with his mind. But the noise, the screams the scene of terror, like a haze around him. He couldn’t connect to the force in a pure way with all that carnage around him, he could feel the terror of everyone he loved, he couldn’t concentrate on the blaster shots, he didn’t even notice the group of troopers advancing on him from behind, pinning him to the ground. Sure he struggled as he was dragged onto the ship but it was as if he was fighting, wading through everyone else’s emotions, his friends’ fear, his family’s confusion, the pride of the stormtroopers, he couldn’t get away. Struggling and fighting against his constraints, one of the troopers knocked him unconscious with a blow to the back of the head, probably easier to transport him that way. Next thing he really knew, he was waking up on the cold metal floor of a first order ship, then he was dragged into the corridor and began to be walked to some unknown destination.

Two stormtroopers pushed open the doors to a large black room, there were uniformed officers and stormtroopers seated all around the room in a horseshoe shape. In the middle on the largest chair (larger but certainly not grand, you could tell he was in charge but it certainly wouldn’t be considered a throne), sat an older red-headed man. Looking to be in his fifties, he wore a black uniform, decorated with the simple colored medals of the first order, his face looked unfriendly, cold. Standing to his left was another red-headed man, looking to be in his early twenties, too dressed in black but with fewer medals. His face looked sad. Ben felt like he couldn’t look away from the younger man. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen hair that striking, how it could grow naturally from someone’s head amazed him. 

A blaster poked into his back and he was marched forward until he stood in the middle of the horseshoe. He scanned the faces and helmets of the seated figures. 

“Welcome aboard, young Jedi”, the older man began. He spoke in a clipped tone with the type of accent that had to be learned rather than acquired.

Ben wasn’t fully a Jedi yet, still training he wore his Padawan braid with pride. 

“Where am I? What happened to everyone on D’Qar?” Ben asked, he was calm but trying hard to maintain his composure. 

“All dead, we wanted to make an example of the rebel scum.”

Immediately Ben felt tears prick at his eyes, he could feel his whole body on fire, it was as if his whole world had imploded. He could barely choke out a ‘what?’. 

“We know there are plenty more rebel bases, and we’ll pay them all a visit in due course. We just wanted to make sure they first knew what would happen if they continued to challenge the first order.”

“Why didn’t you kill me then?”

“I just told you, we wanted to make an example. And what better than to use Ben Solo. Son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, and being trained by Luke Skywalker as the next generation of Jedi, you’re the hope for rebel scum across the galaxy!” The man seemed to always sneer as he spoke. 

The younger man shifted where he stood. The only uniformed officer standing he seemed uncomfortable with the situation. He seemed to deliberately avoid looking at Ben, instead staring at the older red headed man as he spoke, looking at him with such intensity as if he could will him to changing what he was saying. 

“Well what do you mean example? You know I can use the Force, you know you’ll have to kill me before you can get me to do anything I don’t want to, what’s your game?” 

“Oh we know, Ben. We’re well equipped to accommodate a force user brat on board.” With a smile he gestured to the stormtroopers behind Ben. They jumped to action, one pinning his bound arms to his side and the other forcing a thin gold collar around Ben’s neck. A slim gold hoop, it looked like a simple piece of jewellery, but as soon as it was around Ben’s neck it was as if his head had been shoved underwater. He could scarcely tell which way was up, his vision blurring, noises becoming obscured into one. Ben gasped for breath and fell to his knees, with white knuckles trying to rip the collar off. 

The young red-headed man stared at the sight with a frown, he was the only officer not laughing. 

“Wha.. what the fuck… what is this thing” Ben gasped. 

Rising up from his chair, the older man began; “I told you we would be able to accommodate for the likes of you.” He said, gripping Ben by the hair and forcing his head tilted back so they could look each other in the eyes “it’s a simple force dampener, a little gift from our Hutt friends. It just makes sure there’s no funny business while you’re our guest. You’re just like everyone else now.”

Ben was slowly starting to adjust, it was as if one of his senses were cut off but an intangible one unlike sight or sound, this was as if he was cut off from life. 

“And as for making an example of you” the older man continued “you’re going to be our personal entertainment on board. I’m going to let every single officer on this ship have their way with you, and when they’re done and there’s nothing of you left, we’ll throw you back to the loathsome rebels, let them see what happens on the wrong side of the First Order”

Ben was visibly sobbing, a mix of the vile words and adjusting to life without the Force. All he could choke out was the word ‘no’ over and over. 

“Get him out these Jedi clothes. We’ve got something else, another little gift from the Hutts, something Leia would recognise” 

Immediately storm troopers hauled him to his feet, Ben was almost a dead weight, unsure how to move in his body. At twenty years old, he’d grown into a tall man and his Jedi training had added layers of muscle into his broad frame. They started removing his clothes without care, tugging and ripping as they did so. Ben’s Jedi robes lay strewn on the floor, he stared down at them. Although the collar made existence hazy, he could still feel teens of eyes on his naked body, soaking in every inch, every mark, every muscle. 

The older man, still standing in front of him, took out a small dagger and held it up to the young Jedi’s face. Ben swallowed heavily. Without ceremony he cut the Padawan braid off, the deep black lock cascading to the floor. 

Tears continued to roll down Ben’s face. 

“Take him to his chambers, get him prepped”

With a nod, the stormtroopers started to drag him off by his arms, Solo crying and shouting the whole way. 

The rest of the room started to clear out, the officers had other work to be doing. Eventually only the two red headed men and a handful of storm troopers remained. 

“Father- ah, apologies, Allegiant General, I still think this is a poor idea.” 

“‘Not this again Armitage” 

“I think you’re not utilising the Solo boy. He’s a warrior, strong with the force and an excellent fighter. With training we could bring the Vader out in him and use him as a weapon.”

Allegiant General Brendol Hux looked exasperated with his son.

“I just think he could be far more useful than used as some whore. I mean he’s my age, it doesn’t feel right-“ 

Brendol cut him off by lifting his hand. Armitage flinched. He didn’t know how many times those hands had beaten him and called it discipline. 

“He is three years younger than you, it’s perfectly fine. There will be no more discussion about this Armitage.”

And with that, the older man left the room, before going through the door, turning to one of the storm troopers “and incinerate those “ he said indicating to the robes on the floor. And at that he left. 

One of the storm troopers made a start of picking up the clothes but Armitage shooed him away. 

“I’ll do that myself, make sure it’s completely gone.”

Armitage picked up and folded the clothes, tucking them under his arm he began walking along the corridor. Finally getting to the doors of his quarters, he stepped in and gently placed the clothes at the back of his wardrobe. It didn’t feel right to burn them.


	2. Lower your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendol has his way with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; rape & blood. Ah yikes. This is a bit graphic. Promise that Brendol will get what's coming to him though!

Ben was dragged kicking and screaming down another cold metal corridor. They must have known he wouldn’t go without a fight. The collar made his whole world blur so lashed out blindly, kicking at whatever body came near him. His head making contact with a stormtrooper helmet, immediately he was restrained, shoulders clamped by gloved hands, fingers twisted around his hair. Struggle as he did, his feet couldn’t even touch the ground. 

Coming to a heavy metal door, it hissed open and he was thrown in, landing heavily on his shoulder. 

He struggled to his feet but the door was already closed. He blinked and tried to take in the room around him. It was simple, shiny black surface covering the floors, the walls and up to the ceiling, he could almost see his own reflection in it. The only furniture in the room was a bed. Not too unusual he thought, cells are usually sparsely decorated. What was unusual however, was that it was a double bed. Simple dark grey thin sheet and a couple of pillows. He thought this strange. Usually prison cells had a cot or a mattress on the floor, but this bed looked almost comfortable. He began to approach it when he noticed another piece of fabric draped over the side. He immediately recognised what it was. 

Picking it up with his still cuffed hands he recognised it as a similar piece of clothing that Leia had worn while she was a prisoner of Jabba. Obviously there was no need for a bra so only the bottom portion had been laid out on the bed. 

Crude metal fastenings at the back and the front and thin silver metal chains attaching the back and front pieces of fabric. Holding it up to his waist, the black fabric fell to just above his ankles. 

He sighed and began to fasten it around his waist, clumsily, his hands still bound together at the wrists. Anything was better than nothing at all. 

Though obviously this gift was meant to humiliate him, remind him that he was the First Order’s prisoner and of his own mother’s time as a captive it sparked a glimmer of hope. Yes, his mother had been captive but she had also made sure to end her captor’s life with her bare hands. She wasn't helpless, she was dangerous. So was he. Well, almost. He felt the thin gold hoop round his throat. Winding his fingers around it he pulled with all his strength, knuckles turning white, the metal digging into his neck. Nothing. He felt around the circumference of the hoop for a latch, a weak point but the thing was solid. He couldn’t remove it himself. 

Ben was well skilled in hand to hand combat, excellent with a weapon be it a blaster, lightsaber or even a club, but without the force he didn’t have an edge on any of these well trained officers or troopers. Surely he would have to outsmart them, get to know them, find their weak points. 

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by the door hissing open. In walked Brendol Hux, alone.

Perplexed by this, Ben decided to stand still. If he was going to be rushed by stormtroopers it would be better to take time to assess the situation rather than running headlong. 

But the door shut. Just the two men stood in the room.

“I see you found your little gift from the Hutts, we thought you would recognise it”

Ben stayed silent. 

“You look just the part.” aid the older man, approaching Ben. He grabbed Ben by the chin and tilted his head from left to right “Hm. Almost beautiful”

Ben didn’t say anything. He didn’t do anything. He knew that this isn’t a situation that could be fixed with brute force alone. He didn’t need the Force to sense that. His Jedi training had been rigorous, he had been taught how to withstand pain, torture, inhabitable conditions. All things he hoped never to use. He just had to play the game until he could find a weak spot. 

The older man pulled him into a rough kiss. Teeth clattering together, his tongue exploring the inside of Ben’s mouth, hands grabbing at his hair and ass. Ben played along. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want his first kiss to be with a man like this but he could bear it. He kissed back.

It felt like it went on for hours, he could barely come up for breath. Brendol ran his hands up and down everywhere he could reach, across his strong shoulders and rested on his firm ass cheeks. 

Breaking the kiss Brendol said breathily “Okay, on your knees.” and Ben complied. Sinking to the floor he swallowed heavily. He was very much inexperienced in this arena but could vaguely see where this was going. 

The Allegiant General unzipped the fly of his uniform trousers and held his hard member in his hand. 

“Right, to work.” 

Ben looked at him puzzled. He would need some specific instructions.

“Open your fucking mouth.” Ben did. Immediately the older man thrust in. Ben gagged at the intrusion. 

Holding the younger man’s hair, Brendol began to thrust into him harshly. Ben responded with gags and splutters.

“Fuck, less teeth you rebel brat”

Ben responded by using his tongue to block his bottom teeth, running it up and down the intruding shaft. Brendol responded with a sigh and a hum of approval. He continued bucking into Ben’s mouth, saliva running down his chin all the way down his neck. Ben was still trying to find a rhythm but could only manage short sharp inhales and gagging around the Allegiant General’s length as he breathed out. After a while the older man started to leak precum into Ben’s mouth, tricking salty sour down the back of the Padawan’s throat.

“Right, enough of this. Let’s see what you’re truly worth.” Brendol pushed Ben’s face away. “Get onto the bed, on all fours, that’s a good boy.”

Ben closed his eyes and rose to his feet. There was no point fighting. He’d felt Brendol’s blaster hitting off his collarbone as he’d been thrusting into his mouth. He didn’t doubt the Allegiant General would happily use it on him.

Kneeling down, hands on the bed he took a deep breath to centre him. He thought about driving a lightsaber through Brendol’s chest. 

He felt the back portion of material move as it was lifted up to expose his ass. Somehow he’d never felt this naked before.

“Lovely” 

He felt the other man spit directly into his hole, as he was recoiling from the offence, without warning he felt a finger probe into his ass. He yelped. 

“Shhhh”

The finger bore deeper and deeper. Ben’s breath hitched and he felt his face flush. 

Suddenly the finger was removed, then inserted, then removed. Brendol kept up with this rhythm as Ben tried to breath away the burning sensation. Before he could begin to adjust, a second finger was inserted. He screamed at the other man to stop. In response Brendol started to scissor his fingers in an attempt to stretch Ben’s hole. 

He felt like he would rip apart. Sweat pricking his brow, Ben started to feel almost nauseous from the pain. 

“That should be satisfactory.” Said the Allegiant General, removing his fingers.

‘Finally’, thought Ben. ‘It’s over, he’s had his kicks.’

Without warning Ben felt something much larger press against his hole. He cried out incomprehensibly. 

“Stop! It won’t fit!” Ben screamed, his voice hoarse from shouting. 

Brendol pushed deeper in response. 

Ben thought he would split in two. His arms and legs were shaking trying to hold himself up. He was covered in sweat. 

Like with his fingers, Brendol set up a punishing pace, slamming in and out of Ben’s ass. Snapping his hips. 

As he did so, every so often he would brush against something deep inside Ben that sent electricity through him. Like an oasis in a harsh desert, the sensation somehow felt good? Ben felt disgusted when he realised that he was half hard. How could his body betray him while this vile man was doing what he was doing?

He noticed Brendol was grunting with every thrust. Ben was involuntarily panting in response. Sweat, precum and something else was making the material stick uncomfortably to his legs. He didn’t need to look down to know it was blood. 

Brendol began to pick up speed, his grunts getting louder, fingers gripping into the Padawan’s thighs. With a couple of final thrusts, Ben felt the other man spill inside of him. He stayed stationary, his softening cock still in Ben’s ass, until he caught his breath. Then he slid out, tucking his spent cock into his uniform trousers. With that Ben, felt something warm pour down the inside of his thighs. 

He collapsed forward onto his front, his cock still involuntarily hard. 

“I’ll send some troopers in to escort you to the refreshers. Get you cleaned up.” said Brendol emotionlessly. 

Ben rolled onto his back, his tear and sweat soaked cheeks made his hair stick to his face. He stared up at the ceiling, he didn’t want to look down.

The cell door hissed closed. He pressed his eyes shut, imagining driving his lightsaber through the Allegiant General’s eye. He wondered where his lightsaber was; still on planet? Destroyed? Had the First Order claimed it as their prize? Fuck, it didn’t have to be a lightsaber, he would happily stab Brendol with the closest thing he could find.


	3. Can't show anyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is saved from an incident in the refreshers.

Ben wasn't sure how long it had been, could've been hours. He just lay on the bed, a mess, in a complete daze. When he heard the cell door open, all he could do was turn his head toward the four stormtroopers that stood there. The must not have expected him to get up anyway as they didn't hesitate in approaching him and scooping him up, one trooper on each side, holding him up by his arms. 

On wobbly legs, Ben was walked out of the room and down a grey corridor that seemed to never end. Maybe it was many corridors, he wasn't sure. 

The troopers lead him to the refreshers, he could feel the warmth hit him already. The cold air of the ship had stung against his skin, still wet with various bodily fluids. Still, it didn't sting as much as his ass did, it had developed into a low thrum of pain during the walk. The kind of pain that came and went in nauseating waves. 

One of the troopers unceremoniously removed his soiled clothes and with that he was flung into the refreshers. He stumbled and clumsily fell onto his hands and knees.

Looking up though the steam he could see a group of men standing in front of him. Maybe about five or six of them, it was difficult to see though the steam and with his head still in a fog. 

They began to approach him, he could see that they were all huge well-built specimens and each one of them naked. He guessed this was likely the refreshers for stormtroopers only, the men looked like warriors compared to how he imagined the officers' bodies would look. 

"Look what we've been given! A prize!" said one man. 

"Don't suppose you recognise us without the armour" sneered another.

"We had so much fun on D'Qar, don't supposed you liked it too much." sniggered one man, the rest of the group laughed in response. 

Before Ben could respond in any way, numerous hands clamped onto different parts of his body; arms, legs, shoulders, waist, and pushed him up to standing against the tiled wall. 

"You must be our reward for all our hard work" said a member of the group, his face millimeters away from Ben's ear. He leaned in closer and licked from the base of Ben's neck, all the way up his cheek. The Padawan tried to thrash away but there were too many hands on him. 

Without warning the man kissed him roughly, pushing the back of Ben's head against the wall. He could feel others joining in, lips exploring his body, hands moving from pinning him against the wall to groping any piece of flesh they could reach. Some beginning to spread his legs, pulling his knees up to his arm pits. He felt a shock of pain from his hole.

Ben felt tears prick his eyes. His throat still sore from shouting but he didn't know who would answer if he called. 

Just as he resigned himself to his present situation he heard a blaster fire. All the men stopped what they were doing, dropping Ben to the floor in the process. Landing on his ass, his legs still spread he looked up to see a black officer's uniform through the steam. Without being able to make out the face he recognised the shock of red hair. His stomach lurched, not Brendol again. But the voice that followed wasn't Brendol's.

"What in hell is going on here" the voice shouted.

Before an answer could be offered the blaster fired again, this time directly into the chest of the main instigator who crumpled to the floor in a heap. 

"Get out of my sight immediately, and take this sack of shit with you."

The men scrambled to haul the other man out of the room, feet slipping on wet tile. 

"Ben-" The red-headed man approached, making out his face Ben could see it was the man who'd been standing next to Brendol, the one with the sad face. 

"Come with me" he said, flinging one of Ben's arms across his shoulders and hauling the Padawan to his feet. He sighed when he saw the blood between the other man's legs. 

Leaving the refresher room they had to step around a stormtrooper lying face down, a fresh blaster shot through his helmet. 

Hanging off the other man, Ben limped along the corridors toward the officer's quarters.

Opening the doors, Ben found himself in a simple but comfortable room. Furnished with a bed, large desk and wardrobe, it was sparse but automatically welcoming. The same shiny black on all the surfaces, he mused that it must have been standard on this ship. The doors silently closed behind him.

The other man left Ben standing there and disappeared into an annexe room. Seconds later he heard a refresher start up and the officer emerged with black towels. 

The red headed man looked him up and down. He had pity in his eyes. Somehow Ben didn't feel naked around him. 

"I'm sorry Ben. What did my Father do?"

"Father?" 

His voice had obviously sounded shocked so the other man replied "I'm Armitage.. Armitage Hux." he looked ashamed of it.

Ben just stared at him. This should've been so clear to him. But that flash of orange hair that had transfixed him was beautiful like a sunset on Armitage. On Brendol, it was faded and sickly looking. Surely they couldn't be related? The way they behaved was so polar opposite. 

Ben was stunned into silence so Armitage continued, "I'm his bastard son. The product of an affair with a kitchen maid. I doubt it was fully consensual. I don't know if he hates me or I hate him more. Such a cruel man." Armitage's eyes drifted, as if recalling events of the past. 

Snapping his attention back to Ben, he held the towels with outstretched arms, "My refresher is private, no risk of surprise attack in there. Get yourself cleaned up. There's bacta in there, it'll help your-ah"

"My ass?"

"Yeah."

Ben nodded at him and walked toward the refresher, taking the towels out of his hands. He'd been through too much today to smile. Armitage didn't expect him to. He didn't really know how to act with Ben. Natural enemies yet there was something in Ben that he admired, something about him that he knew deserved everything but his present situation. 

As Ben showered, Armitage sat at his desk, busying himself with work on his datapad. 

Without warning the doors hissed open. Override code.

"How dare you" Brendol shouted,

Ben pressed his ear against the fresher door, it was slightly distorted but he could make out the voices. 

"I ask for a report and I find out that not only have you shot two of our troopers but you've also whisked our prisoner away to use your personal refresher? You're in for a world of pain."

"Allegiant General" Armitage began, calmly but forcefully "Before I entered the situation, a group of your stormtroopers was about to rape your prisoner."

"Armitage he's a prisoner, that doesn't matter."

"Be that as it may" he lied "These troopers were in direct violation of your orders. They had all been informed that every member of staff on this ship would have their way with him, officers first then working their way down. If I had let that continue, it would be setting an example that your orders are worth ignoring. Tell me what I did was wrong."

Brendol was silent for a second "Just make sure he's returned to his own quarters." 

Ben heard the doors his open and close. Once he was sure Brendol was gone he re-emerged from the refresher, wrapped in the towels from Armitage. 

"Thank you, Armitage."

"Its okay Ben, this whole thing just isn't right.. Did he hurt you?" the red-headed man asked quietly.

Ben nodded. Armitage frowned. 

"Did he at least prepare you beforehand? I'm assuming it was your first? I don't think they let Padawans.." he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. 

"What do you mean?"

"Did he use lubricant?"

"He- uh- he used spit."

Armitage winced "Bastard. Okay, you know that lubricant can make it easier right? More comfortable, less painful... it can even be enjoyable."

Ben looked at him, visibly confused. 

Armitage continued "I could-ah-show you. Help you for next time. We both know that wasn't a one off. At least next time it could be a bit more bearable."

Ben nodded "What would you need to do?"

"Well I could show you on myself or I could do it to you?"

"Do it to me, I think I trust you. I feel like you'd be gentle."

"I will Ben, I promise. If you lay face down on the bed I'll fetch the lubricant." 

Ben did so. He lay with his head propped up in his hands. Somehow this felt entirely different than previously. He could feel the goodness in Armitage. How he was a product of his own father would forever be a mystery. The bacta had helped his ass like Armitage promised. He didn't know if the sensation was healing or memory. 

Armitage returned with a small bottle.

"Here, let me rearrange the pillows, help you feel a bit more comfortable." He placed one under Ben's head and another under his hips. Propping up his ass slightly but without the Padawan having to exert any effort.

"Is it okay if I remove your towel Ben?"

Ben nodded "Yeah."

He did so. 

"Okay I'm going to talk you through this and if you don't feel comfortable or if you want me to stop, just say so. Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"Okay. I'm just going to spread your legs a little. Great. Now I'm just slicking up one of my fingers and I'm going to run it around the outside of your hole."

Ben hummed. This felt a million miles away from the last time. 

"Good, I'm going to start putting my finger in now. I'm going to go really slowly."

He started dipping his finger in. Keeping it shallow, he was almost massaging the inside of Ben. Moving a bit deeper, he was moving in such a way that Ben could feel his cock stirring. He felt warm waves of pleasure move across his body, as if coming from Armitage himself. Gently, Armitage bent his finger and brushed against the spot that he'd felt earlier. This time the pleasure was just pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut.

"Mmmm, Armitage" Said Ben breathily.

"Nice? That's your prostate, Ben." he continued to gently move, almost stroking. Ben was hard now. 

"I'm going to put my second finger in, since you're nice and relaxed." and with that his second finger squeezed into Ben's ass. This time he felt full but in a nice way, in a way that made him feel satisfied. Armitage started scissoring his fingers. Ben let out a moan. Armitage smiled.

Armitage continued "You know that we could do this slightly differently?"

"mm?"

"I could use my tongue instead of my fingers. I think you've got to grips with this, you might enjoy trying something different."

"Yeahhh" Ben sighed dreamily. 

When Armitage removed his fingers, he could feel his body missing their presence. 

He didn't have long to miss them before Armitage placed both his hands on Ben's ass cheeks and gently buried his face in between, his tongue exploring the Padawan's ass. 

Ben felt like he could explode with pleasure. Armitage's tongue was more supple, it could touch areas with more sensitivity. Ben started to lazily moan. His cock pressed between the bed and his stomach was achingly hard and leaking.

"Ahh Armitage.. ah... something's happening.. ahh.. I think I'm going to-" Before he could finish his sentence he started to come. He didn't know if he'd ever felt pleasure like it, buzzing through his entire body, almost in the air between the two men. It felt intuitive like the force but how? He still had the collar on.

He rolled onto his back, skin flushed pink from his cheeks down to his nipples. 

Both men stared at each other, a soft warm gaze as if seeing each other anew. 

Ben sat up and gently pulled Armitage into a kiss. Their lips soft and loving. Pressing their foreheads together, a smile across both their faces. 

"I think I might love you Armitage"

"I think I might love you too Ben"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts out rough but I wanted to end it really sweet. Ben and Armitage deserve nice things.


	4. Connect me, over the other side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Armitage's relationship deepens.

Over the proceeding weeks, Ben and Armitage fell into an uncomfortable routine. By day, Armitage would conduct his duties while at the same time Ben was being fucked by every officer on board. By night, the pair would steal time together under the pretence of Ben using Armitage's refresher. Sometimes they had sex but the majority of the time was spent holding each other, just being with each other. 

Armitage had proven to be a great military mind and had risen up the ranks quickly, even without his father's help. He commanded troops, oversaw training, he even maintained the ship itself. Despite being in his early twenties he regularly took charge of meetings, conducting himself with other officers many years and ranks his senior. He held himself with pride and it was clear that he would make an excellent general one day. He even managed to keep composure as one of the senior generals excused himself during a meeting, Armitage knew it was to fuck Ben. This was a regular occurrence, the officers all wanted their go with him so had to take any available opportunities, even if that meant skipping out on important meetings. Every time he watched his superior politely bow out, leaving the meeting room with a smirk on their face, rage, mixed with nausea, would boil at the pit of his stomach. He could literally feel his skin become hot, his stomach twist, his whole self ache. The feelings would rise up during the meetings, he knew whenever these senses washed over him that somewhere on the ship, Ben was being being fucked at that very moment. It was as if he felt it too. 

The only time he had to excuse himself was when he arrived to the meeting room to see Brendol's chair empty. He tried to proceed with the meeting but sharp pain, like stabbing through his chest, knocking all the air out of him, came over him in waves. It was as if terror was an emotion. He knew exactly what was happening. Excusing himself from the meeting he managed to find a small supply closet in which he barricaded himself until the feelings subsided. 

Later that evening Ben arrived at his room. The pair exchanged no words. After using the refresher Ben said nothing, he just pressed his face into Armitage's chest. 

Every night they knew they only had about 30mins before stormtroopers would come and collect Ben so they maximised their time. Some days were rough, Armitage felt it. He would have the refresher running already upon Ben's arrival. After Ben was clean they would lay on the bed together, the Padawan's face resting on the officer's chest. Or they would lay with their foreheads pressed together, their arms and legs tangled in an embrace. He knew he could spend his whole life just looking at the other man, taking in every freckle, every inch of him. 

Other nights Ben needed to blow off steam, he needed his own pleasure. On these nights it made no sense for Ben to shower before and after he and Armitage had sex so they often fucked with Ben still covered in other officers' semen. Sticky and vile but it meant they could savour every second together. 

The pair soon realised that Ben enjoyed fucking more than he liked to be fucked. Armitage had suggested he try this early on in their affair. Ben was well endowed to say the least so as soon as he completely filled the red headed man's ass, they both knew this arrangement was far more suitable for the pair of them. This gave Ben the only control he had in his own life, Armitage almost fed off this. As if it wasn't pleasurable enough to be fucked by such a specimen, the satisfaction the younger man got from being in control made it infinitely better. As if he could feel how good it was for his partner. 

Even at that, Ben still loved when Armitage used his tongue in his ass. It was a rare moment of sensitivity and care in an area that was so often brutalised. He swore Armitage knew exactly where to touch, exactly what he needed. 

Armitage needed this too. He had never experienced physical intimacy like he did with Ben. Growing up with Brendol meant the only physical contact he got was beatings. Hands, belts, whips, his father used whatever he could put his hand to. Even now, he was certain he was more physically superior to Brendol but still, each time the man rose his hand he would flinch. A muscle memory from previous times. He knew his father hated him, his existence an embarrassing relic of the Allegiant General's cruel desires. But still, Arimitage rose up the ranks. Not to impress his father, no the only thing he craved from the man was to see him dead. No, Armitage wanted Brendol to know how much better he was than him in every way.

But even now the older man could instil terror in Armitage. 

One evening, as Ben was let into Armitage's room he noticed that the refresher wasn't running. Noticing Armitage quietly working at his desk, Ben started to undress him. The red headed man gently removed his hands from his clothes "not tonight Ben".

Ben started to playfully nibble at his ear, kissing along his jawline, down his neck, trying to encourage the other man. Moving his lips further down to under his collar he noticed the first mark. A deep red line poking out the top of his collar.

"Armitage, what's this"

He turned his head away, he didn't want Ben to see him cry.

"Armitage, show me what he did"

The officer stood up, turning his back to Ben. He started to unbutton his uniform, letting it fall off is shoulders to the floor. His back was covered in blood red lashes, fresh whip marks.

"What? Why did he do this?" 

"He said he wanted to remind me who's in charge. He's suspicious about us."

It was true, Brendol suspected the pair were close the second time he fucked Ben. Bending the younger man over, ready to shove his cock in him, he noticed Ben's hole shiny and wet with lubricant. "Hm, I see you've prepared yourself for me, such ingenuity". He knew someone must have given him lube and shown him what to do. Someone who showed him mercy, had some alone time with him. Without hesitation he knew it was Armitage. It was very unlike his own son to go behind his back and disobey his orders but he knew how much his boy hated him, he wasn't surprised. He dropped carefully veiled hints about knowing, he wanted the pair to know, he wanted them to be afraid of what he might do and when he might do it. 

"I think he knows Ben. He wants to station me on another ship. He said so tonight."

"No! You can't! I don't know how I would survive without you."

"Nor I you. That's why I told him. I refused to go. He ripped my uniform apart in front of the entire higher command, started lashing at my back with a riding crop. Everyone just stood and watched. I've lost all credibility on the ship. I think he was planning that, I think that was the reason behind calling that meeting in the first place."

Both men stood silently for a second. 

Ben approached the wardrobe and began digging though the few items that was there. "I'm going to find you something comfier to wear, at least until the bacta clears that up."

"Wait! Ben no!"

"What's this?" He said, removing a large black box. Opening it, he took out something he recognised. His Padawan robes. 

"You salvaged them."

"I had to, it wasn't right to destroy them. Okay now put the box away."

"Wait, what are these?" Ben lifted up more fabric to expose a number of lightsabers, his own included. 

His breath was knocked out of them "What the fuck is this Armitage? Prizes from when your troops kill a Jedi? Am I just a novelty to you? Fucking explain yourself"

"No Ben its not like that. They were gathered from various battles with the rebels, Brendol ordered they be destroyed but I couldn't."

"Then why did you hide them from me?"

"We both knew you couldn't just get out of this situation with brute force. I wanted to protect you from rushing headlong into a fight and getting slaughtered. We need to plan an escape before I'm stationed elsewhere. Will you help me?" 

Ben picked up his lightsaber and handed another to Armitage "What do you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brondol Hux is still a dick. Conclusion is coming very soon so stay tuned!


	5. Feels like nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Armitage both find out a lot more about each other. Will they manage to make their escape form the vile Brendol?

Armitage and Ben went through each lightsaber, exchanging stories about the Jedi that had owned each one. Armitage had obviously looked into their previous owners, being able to recount to Ben where they trained, who they were, what they studied and how they eventually lost their lives. Ben was able to fill in any gaps with stories he'd heard first hand or some of the Jedis he knew personally. This was clearly a labour of love for Armitage, he'd saved every scrap he could. He'd tried to collect all he could that mentioned Jedi, Sith or anything to do with the Force. Though he'd never managed to get his hands on a whole book, he'd managed to piece together bits of information and kept it all hidden in his personal quarters. It wasn't sure why he had this fascination with the Force, maybe partly it was a rebellion against his father who would have hated the idea of his own son learning about the Force, maybe it was an intangible calling that he had to answer somehow. 

Secretly Ben and Armitage began to train. Highly skilled in hand to hand combat, Armitage was able to use almost any weapon that he had to his disposal, Ben helped him hone his skills with a lightsaber. Some nights they would hold each other, some nights they would fuck and some nights they would spar. He taught the officer how to meditate as much as he could. With his connection to the Force still severed by the collar, he could only reach out, he couldn't get a reply. Both men had tried tirelessly to break the collar but they weren't sure who held the key, or if there was even a key at all. 

They discussed the Jedi, the Sith and everything that lay in balance in between. 

Armitage had started to notice himself become more sensitive to the universe ever since Ben came on board. Their first meeting in that room full of other officers, it was as if a part of Ben had been reaching out to him. Armitage wasn't sure if it had been love at first sight but he could have sworn he felt the other man's feelings. Throughout their time together he could almost feel Ben's surroundings, his emotions. Armitage had never been in love before so he didn't know if this connection was just what happened when you surrendered your soul to another person so completely. 

During his shift, half way through the day cycle Armitage began to feel horribly unwell. As if all the lights on the ship were too bright, the sounds too loud, sensations on his skin too overwhelming. He stumbled down the corridors to his own quarters to lay down and sleep it off. Half blinded by the lights by the time he reached the door he paused. Something really didn't feel right. Pausing before he opened the door he reached for his pistol. Fuck. He'd sent it off for cleaning at the start of his shift. Why didn't he collect a replacement? He had began to feel unwell before he thought to do so. He took a deep breath before entering his own quarters. Immediately he was met with his own nightmare. 

Armitage's room was sparse and relatively small for an officer. A desk, a wardrobe and a simple bed, and on that simple bed was Ben, on all fours, face buried in the mattress and Brendol Hux taking him from behind. Ben was completely naked, his back covered in lashes, black hair stuck to the back of his neck with sweat. Brendol, on the other hand, was still completely clothed, having simply unzipped his trousers before fucking Ben.

Both men looked up when Armitage entered the room, Brendol maintaining eye contact as he continued to thrust at a punishing pace. Ben hung his head, looking away from the officer standing at the door. Armitage could still see the tears that had cascaded down his cheeks. 

Armitage was filled with rage. As if the rage of having been abused by that man for his whole life had boiled to the top. Multiplied by the rage of Ben who had been used unwillingly as a sexual object by Brendol for months. Added on top was the rage of every officer Brendol had ever verbally, physically or mentally abused. Included also was every prisoner, victim of war and every pawn that had suffered directly due to Brendol's actions. Armitage could feel it all. It vibrated through his body, he was breathing it, it was pulsing through his very nerves. That was his entire being. 

He raised his hand to Brendol and without touching him the older man started to wheeze. He coughed, he spluttered. His hands left their place on Ben's hips and started to claw at invisible fingers around his neck. 

Ben managed to turn his body round to see the scene, the Allegiant General still straddling his waist. He started to grasp at his own neck, the metal collar he wore becoming white hot. He could feel it searing into his own skin. It rattled with pure energy then exploded into shards. He whipped his head back to look at Armitage, arm still outstretched, he could now see the pulses of energy radiating throughout his entire body. He stretched out his own arm, he knew what he needed. 

Armitage didn't know how he was doing it or how long he could last. His whole body was shaking, every inch of his skin was on fire. He could feel his breathing rattling in his chest, he could feel the tears on his skin, he could feel it all. It felt like everything and nothing. 

From across the room he could see Ben's lightsaber, hurtle through the air and into the Padawan's hand. It ignited. The room somehow lit up red. The length was driven into Brendol's chest. Crimson waves sprayed out from his torso, soaking the naked man underneath him. Armitage didn't lower his arm. He watched the life fade from his eyes, his cruel ayes. Within a few seconds the gushing got weaker and weaker, eventually he slumped over and rolled onto Ben. He shoved the body to the floor. 

Armitage dropped to his knees. As quickly as the energy had came it went. His whole body thrummed from the aftershock. He tried to support himself on tired arms but fell to the floor. 

Ben lay on the bed, panting. His body still wet with fresh blood. He could feel the Force. It was as if he'd been plugged back into the universe. As if his whole body was glowing energy. He took a moment to savour it. As if he had regained his senses. 

His attention moving from being aware of the whole universe slowly started to clarify and move into the room. He felt Armitage lying on the floor, his breath laboured. Immediately Ben jumped from the bed, kicking Brendol out of the way he clumsily landed at Armitage's side.

He scooped Armitage into his arms, the officer's body heavy. He almost began to rock, a mixture of instinct and terror.

"Armitage, Armitage I'm here"

"mmh just Hux now, I'm the only one left"

Ben smiled and placed his hand on Hux's torso.

"You did it. Remember, fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. But your fear, your anger, your hate, your suffering, it set us both free."

Hux smiled weakly. He could feel Ben's hand become warmer and warmer on his abdomen. He could feel of Ben's energy. But somehow he'd always felt Ben's energy. 

He felt like he was waking up, as if from a deep restful sleep. He propped himself up to seated. 

Both men smiled at each other. They slowly brought their faces close, to a soft loving kiss. Experiencing each other's breath, each other's life. 

"What happened Ben? How was I able to do that?"

"Force sensitivity isn't always inherited. You don't have to be from a grand Jedi bloodline to be able to wield it's power."

He ran a blood soaked hand through the sunset orange hair. Hux leaned into the touch. 

"I think your years of hate had built that power in you and your connection to me allowed you to tap into the Force. I was just the catalyst. I'd had my suspicions that you had some sensitivity to the Force but with the collar on, I couldn't be sure. I was always taught that the hate, the dark side of the Force was bad but it just gifted us both our freedom."

He leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows, gaze to the ceiling.

"You don't know what to think anymore." Hux said quietly. 

Ben looked at him, already such a Force user.

"Mhm. Maybe the dark side isn't inherently bad. It's just the opposite of the light."

They were both quiet for a few minutes. 

"Who's Kylo? Your mind is screaming that name."

Ben looked at him.

"Throughout my training, as I became stronger with the Force, I began to feel this pull to the dark side. As if it was slowly seeping into my being. I tried to run from it. I would train more, meditate more, read more but nothing stopped it advancing." He took a shaky breath, trying to compose himself. "I would have these dreams.. I could see myself clearly, in a red forrest surrounded by trees, my robes black and my lightsaber red."

Both men's eyes fell to the lightsaber on the blood soaked bed, the lightsaber that had glowed red when Ben had driven it into Brendol.

Ben continued "I was me but my name was Kylo. I was so scared of becoming this person but it was confusing, I know the person in the dream drew their power from the dark side but in the dream I always had this light with me. The warmth of a sunset.." Ben trailed off when he realised.

It wasn't a metaphor, the sunset glow was the rich colour of Hux's hair, the warmth was Hux's power and love. 

They both understood. 

"Come on Ben, we should get out of here while we still can."

"Kylo" he corrected. 

Both of them collecting a lightsaber each they made for the door. Walking along those cold metal corridors toward the hanger, nobody had a chance of getting in their way. A blaster would fire, a lightsaber would ignite and immediately deflect it. Someone would run toward them, a hand would raise and they would fly across the room. So many troopers succumbed to invisible hands around their neck. 

Both men, Hux and Kylo, strode into the hanger. Both covered in blood, one in a black officer's uniform, the other still naked. 

They boarded a small cargo ship. The troopers had fallen back, too many lives had been wasted unnecessarily.

Flying into the dark both men knew they would both be searching for answers, they had to complete the circe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Force sensitive Hux!! Kylo origin?  
> I just thought it would be interesting to play around with the character's relationship with the Force. I've always thought it was interesting if the Force runs through everything, it would surround and penetrate non Force-users too (but then as I wrote it, Hux became Force sensitive too). I don't know whether to put Force-sensitive Hux in the tags as that kind of gives the game away (let me know if you think I should!)  
> Finally Brendol got what was coming to him!
> 
> Any comments and suggestions are welcome <3


End file.
